How Leo Valdez Turned Into Santa Claus
by Clumzy-Has Faith
Summary: It's Christmas time in camp half-blood, and Leo Valdez wants to make it the best one yet. One-shot.


How Leo Valdez turned into Santa Claus:

_Clang clang._ "Almost done," Leo said. "One more gift, then I can wrap them." Rekindling the fire, he hit the solid gold gift again with his hammer. "Done, now, I wrap them," Leo encouraged himself. He had been working all night on these gifts. He wanted to spread Christmas cheer with everyone. Even the people who thought he didn't take anything seriously (which was almost all of camp half-blood-scratch that, everyone in camp half-blood.) He did take things seriously. And, tonight, he was going to prove that.

Pulling out the special wrapping paper, he started wrapping gifts, while humming "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus," but then, remembering the fate of his mother, he changed the song to "Frosty the snowman."

"Ow!" Leo whimpered as he got a paper cut. Grabbing a band-aid from his tool belt, he put it on his finger and kept going.

"Finally, done!" Leo punched his fist in the air. Once he had all his presents in a bag, he went on delivering.

First, he delivered to the Zeus cabin, where Thalia and Jason were sleeping. Leo walked away snickering at how much Jason snored.

Then he did the Hades cabin, which was followed by the Athena cabin, which was followed by the rest. Leo was really tired by then. He went back to bunker nine to put his tools back. Right after he put his tools back, he was so tired that he just lay down on the floor and went to sleep.

_A couple of hours later…_

Jason woke up and stretched. He found Thalia putting her eyeliner on in the mirror. Jason changed out of his pajamas and went outside.

Once he had exited his cabin, he saw two neatly wrapped gifts on the ground. Picking them up, the labels said: "For Jason." The other said, "For Thalia."

Jason looked for any sign to find out where it was from, but it said nothing. Taking them inside, he showed them to Thalia. "Someone dropped these gifts by our door," he said.

Thalia opened her gift first. "Oh my Gods, it's just what I wanted!" Thalia exclaimed as she pulled out a silver bow with silver arrows. "Whoever did this must have known I needed new ones!"

Jason opened his next. "Holy-!" Jason exclaimed as he pulled out an imperial gold sword and the blade was jagged, like a lightning bolt. "Wh-how-WHOA!" Jason managed to exclaim.

_At the Poseidon cabin…_

Percy picked up the gift at his door that had his name on it. Opening it, a grin grew on his face when he saw what it was. A trident made out of Celestial bronze.

Piper woke up to hearing people exclaim in happiness. Looking out her window, she saw presents lying right outside her door. She hurried out the door to where the gifts were. Searching through the pile, she found one with her name on it. She quickly opened it and smiled wide when she saw what it was. She pulled out the neatly folded snowboarding jacket and immediately put it on. Finally, she couldn't help but exclaim, "I love it!"

Piper smiled even wider when she saw coach hedge running around with a brand-new baseball bat. Piper smiled even wider then that when she saw Chiron galloping around with a brand-new camp half-blood t-shirt, which he seemed to like a lot. Even Mr. D. looked happy with a new set of Pinochle cards. Chiron blew the horn that told everyone it was time for breakfast. Piper hurriedly ran to her table with the rest of her cabin. She saw Annabeth happily to her table with something in her hand. Looking closer, Piper saw it was a golden statuette of Annabeth and Percy. Nico looked happy with a new skull ring, and Hazel was smiling at a golden scroll that had words engraved on it. Whatever it said, it sure made her happy. The Stoll brothers were wearing new t-shirts that had an arrow pointing to the guy next to him and it said, "He did it." Piper saw Clarisse proudly holding a brand new spear, and Piper was pretty sure she saw Nyssa pocket some new tools.

Drew was chattering to some of her friends about the new makeup she got. Then, Chiron said, "Does anybody here know who gave these gifts to us?"

Just then, Leo came staggering to his table. He looked like he just woke up. "I think I know," Nyssa said, grinning.

Piper was about to ask who when she saw that the answer was obvious. "Leo," Piper said, nodding her head.

"Wha-"Leo started before Nyssa started hugging her half-brother. "Thanks, Leo."

"For what?" Leo asked.

"For making this the best Christmas ever."

_Fin._


End file.
